Joan of Arc
Backstory: Before her burning at the stake happened, Joan of Arc visited a powerful wizard, wishing to keep fighting as long as she could. The wizard granted her wish, and gave her a magical potion (later known as the Phoenix Potion), to which Joan drank. After being captured and burned, Joan awoke three days later, the burns completely gone like they were never there. She stayed hidden, realizing that she might be burned again at the stake and did not want to risk that. She stayed in hiding, and kept living for centuries, traveling around the world under the name Johanna Arco, and learning more about her abilities. Then, in 2003, after the appearance of Maximum has come and gone, Joan realized that it is time to appear again. Using her powers, she now fights for the side of good, and for all humankind. Personality: Loud and in charge, knows all kinds of war tatics after living for so many years. Finds some people to be completely stupid with their opinions and won’t hesitate to argue with them. Otherwise is kind and strong. Fun Facts: #In the alternate universe, Joan has lost her armor and weapon, and instead fights with her bare fists. At one point Joan even got her head ripped off by Hellfire, but she was able to heal after three days. In other alternate universes, even if it’s not Joan of Arc who’s the hero, there is always a hero named Joan of Arc who fights for good. #She has assisted in every major battle in time, often disguised as a man to prevent objections. The only two wars that she didn’t assist in was World War II, as women needed her more than the war did, and the Revolutionary War, as she believed the American’s deserved freedom. #She lives in England now instead of France, as she doesn’t like visiting her old home. #She has had lovers, but is always afraid of commitment, as she doesn’t want her loved one to die before her. Her most recent lover, named Richard, has convinced her to stay in a relationship, and see if there’s a way for him to be immortal, or her to be finally mortal. They are talking about the possibility of kids and see if her powers will be passed on. #Her sword is rumored to be Excalibur, though she’s never truly said if it is. Powers: *Phoenix Potion: Thanks to the magical potion that was given to her, she now has some abilities that can be associated with a phoenix. These include: **Immortality: Joan has been around for centuries, surviving her burning of the stake and staying in hiding under mutliple names. **Burning Resurrection: By burning into flames and coming back from the ash, Joan is able to avoid massive injuries and death by her ressurrections. She survived her own head being ripped off her body by burning herself back to an ash form, and regenerating from that point. The regenerations take time and most of the ash must be together for her to form again. If the ashes are seperate they will attract towards each other for her to heal **Restoration: With a simple touch and focus, Joan is able to heal someone to the point of new. She is not able to resurrect someone though, as she is not able to bring Hellfire or Miracle back when they die. **Flight: By a simple jump into the air and using some energy, Joan is able to fly through the air. Abilities: *Mechanical intuition: Joan has the ability to desemble and assemble a car with ease, as she's a great mechanic *Sword combat: Joan is well versed in how to use a sword properly, using it in combat Equipment: *Sword: Joan carries a sword that she uses in combat, rumored to be Excalibur. *Magic Armor: Joan wears an magical armor that she uses in combat, being able to assemble it from a bracelet around her wrist. It is able to take a hit from a cannonball with no effect Weaknesses: *Ash blockade: In order for her to heal from her ash form, most of her ashes must be together for her to regenerate. Seperating them will do nothing as the ashes will eventually attract towards each other. For her to be truly stopped, her ashes must be blocked from each other. A good way to do this is by putting the ashes into seperate jars.